Where The Years Have Led
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: It's weird to think back to the time when they first met, when now they have a family together and a way different life. *Written for Day Seven of The Miraculous Valentine's Event Week on Tumblr.*


It was weird to think that they were just children when they met, barely even teenagers, and yet now those years seemed as far away as two years old seemed to a thirteen year old, eleven never seemed so long, and now it was way more. Juleka smiled as she bent down to help out their little four year old, a girl with blond hair that looked more windblown than anything else now. Her red-brown eyes sparkled as she stared up at her mommy. "Tank you." The 'h' was still so hard to say right after the 'T.'

"You're welcome, honey." Juleka murmured back.

"My name's not honey." Emi pouted, "I'm Emi, and you should know that Mommy."

Juleka bit back a laugh, "It's Emilie, isn't it?"

"No, Emi." She insisted; the nickname that was completely her own was her name as far as she was concerned.

"Okay." Juleka sighed and shook her head fondly; her little angel was the sweetest and cutest girl ever, though she had a stubborn streak that reminded her of the Couffaines so much.

It was weird to think of school projects together and even weirder to imagine how time had shifted, and that two that never imagined themselves together fell so head over heels in love with each other later on. Emi was just their oldest baby, and Luka was their youngest. Emilie named so after Adrien's mom that was probably smiling down on them from Heaven, and Luka named so after Juleka's older brother.

"So how's your brother?" Adrien asked her, and Emi smiled that little smile of hers that was so much like Juleka's brother's smile.

"I dun' know." She shook her head.

"Oh, kitten." Grumbled Adrien, standing up, "Let's go find him." Emi was Daddy's little girl, and she'd insist a thousand times over that she wasn't. She just didn't find his nicknames something to complain about.

"Okay." She pouted, but she followed her father up the steps to go look for her baby brother, just two years old, and full of all of the toddler energy that you could imagine.

"Oh, Luke." Muttered Adrien, "Where are you off to?" His young son stood by the door with a gentle smile on his face that looked like his father's, all innocent and sweet, and nothing rebellious meant by it. He didn't yet realize more than likely that he wasn't allowed to go outside without Mom or Dad yet.

"Here." He tapped on the door knob with a bright smile on his face, all innocent, playful, and adventurous.

"How about you come downstairs with Mommy and I?" Adrien asked and watched how his son's face lit up.

"Mommy?" He beamed one of those two year old smiles, big and wide and super, super happy.

"Yeah." Adrien answered and watched as Emi nodded her head.

* * *

"Grandpa Gabe!" They chanted together as Juleka and Adrien walked them over to Adrien's Dad's place.

Luka was just about to turn three now, and Emi was almost five already and would soon be starting school.

"Yeah." Juleka smiled as she squeezed Adrien's hands, "I can't believe we're already this old." She muttered as she leaned against her husband's side as they made it nearly to Gabriel Agreste's home. Emi held her dad's other hand, and Luka held his mommy's hand.

"We're not that old." Adrien whispered back, "They're young yet, wait until Emi has a boyfriend."

Juleka made a face, "She's my baby, Adrien."

"She always will be." He nudged her shoulder.

Juleka rolled her eyes, "I'm not picturing her as a teenager or an adult yet. Slow down."

Adrien grinned up at her, and she could have sworn that her husband looked a lot like his alter ego right now.

"Your Chat's showing." She muttered as she nudged him with their joined hands.

"Oh, well. Only, you see it." Adrien shrugged.

"Daddy!" Emi called out, "Your hand will get too high." She pouted as she tried to keep up.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He muttered back.

* * *

Grandpa Gabe was excited to see his grandkids, "So who wants to see Grandpa's work?"

Juleka rolled her eyes, and Adrien retorted, "Not me." Juleka stifled a laugh against her husband's shoulder.

"Me, me, me!" Emi called out as Luka now held her hand, jumping into her chorus.

"Me too!"

Grandpa Gabe smiled as he shown them some of his recent designs and slipped them some new clothes for free, which they'd gotten used to receiving from Grandpa Gabe though they thanked him profusely anyway.

"Maybe they'll out grow it." Juleka told her husband as they watched them.

"Or maybe Father will finally get his heir or heiress." Adrien grumbled, and Juleka laughed.

"At least they have fun right now with it." Juleka shrugged back.

"Yeah, they do." Adrien smiled, "I'm no good at it, and as long as they don't become how Father was when Mom died, then it's fine."

"Yeah, but they have the best Dad in the world, so things will be better." Juleka whispered to him.

"No, they have the best Mom in the world. Have you seen yourself? You're an amazing Mom." Adrien leaned closer against her side, even though his answer was met with mostly just an eyeroll.

"I'm not that great." Juleka shrugged as she pressed close to his side, "After all, I learn something new everyday."

"We all do." Adrien muttered, just happy to see his kids happy as he watched them admire his father's designs with children's glee.


End file.
